I think I love you
by PFTaddictJAPAN
Summary: Phineas and Ferb celebrate graduation from High School and everyone is in a party mood - except Phineas. Ferb sees the misfortune of his brother as a good possibility to show him his true feelings - PxF
1. Ferb, I think I love you

**A/N: This has been something I wrote on since I got back into the Phineas and Ferb fandom and also into the Phinerb fandom. Be aware that this is PxF. If you don't like it, I ask you not to read and comment it. Thank you!**

* * *

It was the last day in High School for us, a very special day for most of our co-students and we celebrated this day with a little party in the gym hall. Everyone was joyful and filled with pride over their final results on their school reports. Everyone was enjoying some cold drinks and snacks in there and the decoration of the hall was amazing! Everything was in blue and silver, our football team colors and people were doing small talk or danced to the music that was on and very loudly – almost a little too loud for my taste.

I was going through the crowd of people, talking with one person here, with one person there. But there was someone missing – my brother!

It was unusual for him to miss this ceremony since he was looking forward to it the entire month. At home and no matter in what situation, he was talking about it: By lunch, at night when I was trying to sleep, even when I was underneath the shower he burst into the bathroom and kept on telling me about it. I was happy when the big day finally arrived and now he is not even here?

I got worried. I know something must have been wrong. I told Baljeet, whom I was having a conversation with at the moment, that I would disappear on the toilet for a moment and made my way to find the red-head.

Phineas was known as Mr. Physics the entire school time over. He attempted an extra physics club after school and simply loved that subject. Not many girls were impressed by that, but it shouldn't bother me. In fact, there was actually a _guy_ that has thrown an eye on him. This guy was merely to shy to tell him and feared the consequences of trying to be with him. This guy was, as stupid as it sounds, me! His own stepbrother...

I don't exactly know how it happened. Phineas grew to a very handsome, young man over high school. That is when I got my crush on him. He was very tall, it seemed like his eyes became even more blue and his style of clothes was always in a comfortable sporty way. His long neck seemed to invite me to place plenty of kisses onto it and his thin arms just wanted to get caressed. It was a pain for me to live in the same room with someone so beautiful and cute...

It didn't really feel like we would be stepbrothers. I rather got the impression that we were best friends, almost lovers at heart. But I was afraid that only I would be thinking so.

However, I have made my way through the crowd without any success finding Phineas. In my head I went up and down the school building, wondering where my brother could be. Finally, I remembered that his favorite place has always been the physics room. That is where I wanted to try my luck. I went up the stairs to the first floor and knocked the door that led to the physics room, entering it carefully. What I saw inside was quite shocking me: Phineas was sitting in the next corner, holding a bit too close onto a piece of paper and was crying. His eyes told me he was scared, seriously scared. I closed the door behind me and went up to him, going down to my knees as I finally reached him. "Phineas...", I whispered, not wanting to make him jump. It doesn't seem like he saw me entering the room.

With his teary eyes, Phineas looked up to me. He opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out. I was usually the one not saying too much, but this time I had to take the lead.

"Phineas, what is wrong? What is that?", I asked and pointed at the piece of paper in his hand.

Phineas handed it to me, sobbing and crying even more. He buried his face into his hands, being embarrassed about what I was going to read.  
It was Phineas' school report I was looking at. It was all looking good, actually, except for one grade that was in the section of P.E. Lessons. A huge "F" was filling the place where everywhere else was written an "A" or "B".

"I won't make it...", Phineas whispered as he watched me looking over his report, "It was simply too much..."

"What did you do to get such a bad grade there?", I asked him and laid the paper beside me to look him directly into his eyes.

"I... I am merely not a man of action", Phineas exclaimed and went on crying, "Not all of us can simply be like you, Ferb!"

Phineas was part of right. Thanks to my skills in sports and activities, I made it to become the Quarterback of our football team. We have never lost a game since all the players in our team were fantastic. Everyone kept saying it would be thanks to me, but I find it very unfair to say so. One person can't make a team, after all.

I looked down to my brother and stroked his cheeks slightly. "Phineas, that is just one bad grade...", I answered.

"I have to repeat the year...", Phineas says, "I know that for sure. I am simply not the right boy for this. But everyone expects me to be that just because you are my brother. We are stepbrothers, that is something very difficult... I wish I would be as good in sports as you, so that..."

I interrupted his hysterical speech by simply pressing my lips on his', leaving Phineas in the moment of shock and surprise. I could feel that he was trying to understand what was going on, but I couldn't notice any try to pull himself away from me.  
What happened then was a real surprise for me. Phineas closed his eyes, being totally lost in the moment. His lips loosened a bit which gave me enough room to enter my tongue into his mouth. It was another shocking moment for him as a slight "Mmhh..." escaped his lips and his eyebrows narrowed. But soon he relaxed and wrapped his arms around me. Our tongues were wrestling playfully with each other and some saliva dripped down on Phineas' chin...

We broke the kiss for air and didn't even dare to look at each other. Phineas face was blushing deeply and he rubbed the back of his head, trying to find the right words to say after that surprising kiss.

I was looking down to the ground as well. How could I? How could I let myself and my emotions go so easily? What crossed my mind to do something like that? I was pretty sure Phineas didn't want to speak any more words to me. I was close to get up and leave the room as I suddenly heard Phineas' voice speaking to me.

"Since when...?", he asked and blushed even more.

I looked at him with surprise. "Since when... what?", I asked back.

"Since when did you wanted to do that?"

"Since beginning of High School...", I answered.

"Ah...", was the only thing Phineas said, feeling even more embarrassed about my answer given. He collected together all his courage to look up to me right in my eyes. His eyes were shaking and so was his voice as he said, "I.. I think I love you, Ferb..."

These words made me lose all of my self-control. I picked Phineas up, carrying him over to one of the tables that were standing in the room and made him sit on there. I was taller than him, so it was easy to bend over him and place passionate kisses onto his lips. I unbuttoned his shirt immediately and threw it off, leaving him with only the tie covering a small space from his bare chest. I couldn't help, but caress his shoulders and over his chest.

A few moanings flew out of Phineas' lips, but soon he just hold back my arms and lips. "N... No... F... Ferb...", he stuttered, "Not that... not here... please..."

I looked at his highly red head and smiled slightly, kissing him a few more times. "Of course...", I said and picked up his shirt again, "we will do that once we're home..."

Phineas blushed even more, but soon just wrapped his arms around me and nodded. "Yes...", he replied, "Let's leave and go home..."

And with that words, we left the school building to go, hand-in-hand, home...


	2. Can you wait?

After about half an hour, Phineas and I finally arrived at home. At the front door, I kept searching for the keys in the pockets of my pants until I found it on the left side. "Got it", I said triumphal and unlocked the door, opening it up slowly. As I wanted to enter, I saw Phineas standing there, not even daring to move a bit. "What is wrong?", I asked him, "Come in..."

"Mom and Dad will be there", Phineas answered and looked down to the ground, "And they will ask me how the school report was..."

"Phineas, it is just one bad grade. Mom and Dad know that you are not the best in sports, so they will understand. Besides...", I said, turning my head to the blackboard that was hanging inside and pulling a little sticky note off, "They are not here anyway. They are visiting Aunt Viv and Candace is the one in charge... well, conditionally."

"You mean, in case a satellite is falling onto our roof?", Phineas asked and smiled a bit. For a moment, it was like I could hear a giggle coming from him.

I smiled back at him. "Yes, exactly."

In the very moment we both finally entered the house, Candace ran down the stairs just to meet us right in front of it.

"Phineas and Ferb, you finally decide to show up again! Mom and Dad aren't here, so you know that I'm the one..."

"...in charge!", I continued her sentence, walking straight past her.

Candace, now pretty surprised about that answer, raised her pointy finger and opened her mouth to say something.

"...Conditionally!", Phineas added before Candace could say anything and walked past her as well.

"...Yeah!", Candace said and lowered her finger again, "Good then... And now go to bed, you two!" In that moment, we weren't even there anymore. Candace walked into the living room, putting her hands into her hips. "That was easier than I expected", she said proudly and smiled.

Meanwhile, Phineas and I finally entered our room and I locked the door behind us without Phineas to notice.

"Man, what a night!", Phineas stated and loosened his tie, "I feel so exhausted..."

"No wonder, you were crying the entire evening", I answered and started to unbutton my shirt. I smirked a bit as I noticed Phineas watching me doing so from the corner of my eyes.

"Yeah... Thank you, Ferb. For... at least making me forget about it for a briefly moment...", Phineas said and hugged me from behind. His chest was as close to my back as can be and I smiled, laying my hands on Phineas' that were wrapped around my torso. "F... Ferb.. about what happened in the physics room...", he began.

"You are not going to reject what you've said, are you?", I asked and turned my head to Phineas in shock.

"Of course not...", he said with a slight blush on his face, "It's just that... I am afraid that you might just play with me for a while to see how I react..."

"I would never even dare to do that! How got this idea into your ingenious mind, Phineas?", I asked him back. I didn't want to believe what I just heard.

"It is just so unrealistic... why should someone like you fall in love with someone like me? We are even stepbrothers, how should we explain that to Mom and Dad... or Candace? Our friends won't be very happy either, especially Isabella since I think she really has a thing for y-"

Phineas' speech got again cut off by my lips being placed on his'. The kiss turned just within moments into a cheerful play of two eager tongues, licking around each other. While I went on kissing him passionately, I noticed Phineas shivering in pleasure and how he slipped down the more I bent over him. As he was about to fall, I caught him quickly, smiling at him. "Whoops...", was all I could say.

Phineas head was as red as a tomato and he looked at me with a lost expression. "F...Ferb...", he managed to say.

I picked him up, since he was as light as a feather, and brought him over to my bed, laying him down into it. I climbed over him and got rid of my shirt before carefully wrapping his' off of him. "I have hold back myself for way too long...", I said and bent down, kissing his neck and licking along of it.

Phineas wrapped his arms shyly around me and closed his eyes, giving some embarrassed moans out.

I went down his neck to his chest, kissing it carefully and licking over his rosé nipples.

"Ngh... Mh... Ferb...", Phineas moaned and hold his hands in front of his mouth for not exposing his pleasure towards me.

Of course, I couldn't accept that at all. I took Phineas' hands and removed them from his mouth, moving them down to his pants. "Don't be shy, little red-head...", I said and made Phinea unzip his own pants.

In that moment, Phineas got nervous and struggled. "No, F...Ferb.. Not that, please...", he exclaimed.

"What...?", I asked Phineas in surprise, looking up to him.

"I.. don't feel ready for this yet... Please, I... can... can we wait just a bit? It is all going so fast..."

I could feel some disappointment coming up in my heart. How much would I have loved to make my Phineas happy? But I could understand his point and I figured that he might be a little confused himself. I smiled and placed a soft kiss on his forehead. "It's okay, Phinny... don't worry!", I answered and laid down next to him, drawing circles over his chest with my finger. "Sleep..."

Phineas now cuddled close to me with a highly red head and closed his eyes, soon sleeping peacefully in my arms...


	3. Secret hard to keep

The next morning came up pretty soon and I woke up first. I looked over to Phineas and smiled as I saw him laying in my arms, curled together into a ball and sleeping peacefully. I caressed his cheeks and saw a smile appearing on his face. His smile was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my life and I couldn't stare at him enough. After a few minutes, I decided to take a shower anyway. It was Saturday and I knew Phineas and I would be together the entire day. I left the room with my clothes and a towel and closed the door.

As soon as the door shut, Phineas woke up and looked around. The fact that he was only in his pants and still had his tie on reminded him on last night and he blushed slightly. He was so close to sleep with his stepbrother and if he wouldn't have stopped me, it would have happened already. A whole bunch of questions ran through Phineas' mind. "What does that mean? Are Ferb and I... dating? Should I say anything to him?" were just a few of them.

Phineas was lifting up and walked over to the door, peaking his head out of it and looked left and right a few times. Candace walked past our door and saw Phineas' actions.

"What are you doing, Phineas?", Candace asked and looked at him.

"N... Nothing", my brother stuttered back, "Do you know where Ferb is?"

"Blocking the bathroom, why do you ask?", Candace answered.

"Not important...", Phineas replied and went back into the room. He sat onto the bed and grabbed his usual orange-white striped shirt and put it on.

In the same moment, I entered the room, with nothing but a towel wrapped around my hips and one to dry my hair. "Good morning, Phineas", I said as I went on drying my hair.

"Good morning...", he answered and smiled slightly. His blush became even deeper. "Heh... I think you forgot your clothes, hm?"

"No", I answered dryly and put the towel in my hand down, "I always keep them here. But you should know that by now for I am doing that since we're toddlers."

"Oh... yeah...", Phineas replied and looked down onto his hands that he kept between his legs.

I sighed and removed the towel from my hips, putting on my pants quickly. I smirked as I noticed Phineas glance. It was a kind of honor to me that he checked me out like this, but I played it off well enough to walk over to him and stroke his hair, making it go a bit more messy than it already was. "Let's go and get some breakfast, Phin...", I said to him, "Oh... and Phineas?"

The smaller boy looked up to me and it seemed like his eyes became a bit more shiny and he blushed continuously. "Yes?", he replied briefly.

"Keep your nerves straight, okay?", I said and gave him another stroke through his hair. He nodded and soon we went downstairs to sit down onto the family table in the kitchen.

As always, there has been a huge variety of breakfast supplies Phineas, Candace and I could choose from. Pancakes, waffles, cereals and every single kind of morning drinks. Chocolate milk, orange juice, coffee...

Phineas, of course, grabbed first over to his favorite cereals and put some into the bowl in front of him before he poured some milk over it. I watched every action of him before I grabbed some Pancakes myself and put some syrup on top.

The breakfast went on and while Candace was telling us the latest news about Jeremy and how he bought jeans in a whole different color than usual, we were eating and just enjoying the beautiful and sunny morning.

"Phineas?", Mom, I thankfully got used to call Linda like that, spoke to Phineas who seemed to be a bit out of mind today.

The red-head looked up and just answered with a quick "Hm?" to signal her that she has his attention.

"You are so quiet today... is anything wrong?", she asked him.

"No, nothing...", Phineas replied.

I knew exactly what was wrong with him and I could understand his fear. At the moment, Phineas' eyes were readable like an open book.

"Well, if you're sure... I just don't like that red color in your face. Are you sick?", Mom kept asking.

"No, I told you I am fine...", Phineas replied and sighed.

"Phineas...", Dad said, "I think your mother is referring to what we saw at..."

"It wasn't my intention, okay?", Phineas suddenly burst out, "He just kissed me and... and... uh..."

Everyone around the table, including me, looked shocked and surprised at Phineas, who now got up and ran away, leaving us with a short "Oh god..." behind. Mom and Dad both got up at the same time and wanted to go after him, but I stopped them as quickly as I could.

"No, let me talk to him", I told them, "I am his brother, after all. He trusts me." And with those words I disappeared upstairs to our room, the only place where Phineas could hide in. I entered the room and found a crying Phineas laying on his bed. I walked over and sat down onto the corner of the bed and, again, drove my hand through his hair.  
He didn't even seem to mind me and went on crying like I've never seen him crying before. Phineas was usually way too proud and optimistic to cry, but this time it was really worse.

"Phineas...", I said and sighed, "I can imagine that you are very confused, aren't you?"

He turned his head to the side, so that I could at least see his eyes, and shook it. Now I finally recognized my Phineas again. He was simply too proud and stubborn to admit that he was confused and helpless.

I laughed slightly at this and caressed his cheek. He closed his eyes for a briefly moment, showing me that he enjoys it. "Phineas, it is okay if you feel confused or if it is all too much for you. I felt like that since beginning of High-School and I know what you're going through at the moment. I can tell you that Mom and Dad probably have no idea what you talked about, so you are not even in trouble..."

"I am awful", Phineas replied and lifted himself up again, now sitting on the bed next to me, "I should make you feel loved and happy like all the couples in the movies are... but instead I just mess things up."

Wow! These words came in a huge surprise. Not only that Phineas was worried he could mess things up between him and me, he also considered us a couple... or compared us to one at least. I wanted to smile like the sun on the brightest summer day, but I hold it back. I didn't want to make Phineas feel I would make fun of him.

"It is okay, Phineas...", I said and hugged him slightly, "If that is the only thing you fear, then it is all going to be okay."

Phineas, now blushing at the closeness, hugged me back and digged his short fingernails into my shirt. "I love you, Ferb... I mean it...", he whispered slightly into my ear.


End file.
